Gundam Seed Prank Calls
by Bukotsu-Tawainai
Summary: Becky and Kisa prank call some people that they don't like, and sometimes just call people for fun. But they're just not ordinary people. They're coworkers of Becky and Kisa. Gundam Seed characters. How will it all turn out? XD
1. Part One: Flay

**Gundam Seed Prank Calls**

**Yay! It's finally out! XP**

**Disclaimer: I suck so I don't own Gundam Seed. But I own this! Ha!**

**Author's Note: This is totally the same as the Naruto one (my other story), but this time it's Gundam Seed. Dedications to all Gundam Seed lovers/watchers/whatever XP. And also, this time my friend Becky (Rebecca) is my partner! Whee! Oh, and thanks to Shirl! XD**

Part One- Flay, Be Jealous!

It was just like any other ordinary day... but something was different! That day Becky was going to Kisa's house. But not just a normal visit. Oh no, no.

It was the weekend and both girls grew to be bored. The only things they had were the television (boring…okay, maybe not but still!), radio (o.o), some paper (yay!), cookies, and the almighty phone. dramatic music playing

"What should we do now?" Kisa asked.

"Watch TV?" Becky suggested.

"Nothing's on,"

"Listen to the radio? Oh my goodness, what am I saying?" Becky said. "I don't want to listen to the radio."

"Let's draw!" Kisa declared.

Becky looked at the pile of paper on the table. "We don't have any pencils,"

"Darn!"

"And you finished eating the cookies…"

"Darn!"

"We have the phone,"

"Let's call 911!"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. How about we just prank call people?"

"Good idea!" Becky said, taking the phone in her hands.

Kisa stood up from her seat and looked around. "I think my mom has a phone book of people she worked with." She said.

"Okay,"

Kisa found a small book filled with numbers and gave it to Becky. "Hmm," Becky said, thinking while reading the phone book. "This Flay girl sounds promising."

"What's that mean?" Kisa asked.

Becky shrugged. "But they say that in television," and she dialed.

"Do you know who Flay is?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah. Remember that girl who messed with us,"

"Oh, then this must be your phone book," Kisa said, with a nervous smile. "And this must be your bag," she said, carrying the bag. "So that means this is your wallet," Kisa gives Becky her wallet back. "And this is your money," she gives it to Becky.

"What the heck?" Becky asked.

A sweat drop went on Kisa's head. "I found it on the floor?"

"…"

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Flay's phone rang. "Ugh," Flay answered the phone and spoke, "Hello. Red head, rich girl speaking," 

Becky rolled her eyes. "Flay?"

"Yes, and that too," Flay said.

"Well, yes, anyway, it's me Lacus," Becky said.

"Hi, Lacus--..Oh wait! You stole Kira away from me!" Flay yelled.

"He wasn't yours in the beginning!"

"Yes, he was! I spent a whole night with him!"

"Well he lives with me! Beat that!" Becky/Lacus said.

Flay scowled. "Have you ever done it with him!"

"Well, no, but…"

"In your pink haired face, singing girl!"

"He told me you forced it on him!"

"But he didn't stop me! He wanted me! And still does!" Flay said.

Becky looked pissed. "Oh, yeah? Well, he likes you as much as he likes ponies!"

"Well then he must really like ponies!" Flay yelled.

"Wow, you're more retarded than I thought, Flay," Becky said.

"Shut up, Lacus. I'm not retarded." Flay said, then admitted, "I'm just desperate."

Becky and Kisa laughed. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that," Flay said.

"…I don't like you. But are you okay? 'Coz even though, I hate you, I'm too nice to not care if people aren't okay,"

"Yes, because Kira is always protecting me," Flay answered.

"No, Kira's protecting _me_," Becky said.

"No! Kira's protecting me!" Flay yelled again.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Why would you know?"

"Because… I have ESP!" Flay said.

"ESP? Oh, yeah? Then what am I thinking?" Becky asked.

"Er… Flay is lovely and all guys love Flay?" Flay asked.

Becky replied in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, I was thinking that,"

"See! I told you!"

"You're more desperate than I thought possible,"

"And proud!" Flay replied.

"Okay, bye,"

"Whatever!"

* * *

Becky hung up, shaking her head. "That was just sad," 

Kisa laughed. "That was sad, yet hilarious!"

Becky smiled and gave Kisa the phone. "Okay, your turn."


	2. Part Two: Meer

**Gundam Seed Prank Calls**

**Yay! It's finally out! XP**

**Disclaimer: I suck so I don't own Gundam Seed. But I own this! Ha!**

**Author's Note: This is totally the same as the Naruto one (my other story), but this time it's Gundam Seed. Dedications to all Gundam Seed lovers/watchers/whatever XP. And also, there's a new character!**

Part Two- Meer, You're Not Lacus!

"Yay! It's my turn!" Kisa said. She dialed a number. "I'm calling Meer!"

"Yeah, and tell her she's not Lacus." Becky said.

Kisa nodded. But before she could continue, the doorbell rang, and Becky ran to answer the door. "Shirl!"

"Hi," Shirl said.

"Yay!" Kisa yelled. "We're prank calling people,"

"Oh, cool. Can I join in?"

"No duh,"

"Is that a yes?"

Kisa and Becky nodded. And Shirl smiled.

"So," Kisa picked up the phone again. "Continuing to call Meer now," and dialed the phone.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ "Hello?" Meer, the fake Lacus, answered the phone. 

"Hello. This is Athrun." Kisa said.

Meer squealed. "Eee! Athycakes! I've missed you so much!"

A sweat drop went on Kisa's, Becky's and Shirl's head. "Right. So," Kisa cleared her throat. "I came to call to tell you you're not Lacus."

"What! Athycakes, you don't really mean that, do you?" Meer asked.

"Um," she put some thought in to it. "I do mean it. In fact, I have proof you're not Lacus,"

"Oh, really? What is it then, my sweet Athycakes?" Meer asked.

"Let's see, your pink, and might I add, dyed hair is darker than the _real_ Lacus,"

"No! It just grew darker! It's possible!"

"Yeah, well, how about your clip? It's a star?"

"I like stars now! I really do!"

"Do you know who Kira is?"

"Umm… Kira?"

"Yes, Kira."

"That guy…"

"What guy? Tell me how he looks like."

"Um, red eyes, yellow hair,"

(Buzzing sound) "Eehh! Wrong! And so you're not the real Lacus!" Kisa/Athrun yelled.

"Shut up! Yes, I am! I'm Lacus Clyne!" Meer said.

"Too bad! You're not! And you finally stopped calling me Athycakes!" Kisa declared.

"Oh, right. Athycakes! Please! You know it's me!"

"I knew it was too good to be true…"

"Oh, I gotta go. You know me, I have to go sign some autographs. Bye, Athycakes!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

And they both hung up the phone. "Oh my gosh, a wallet!" Kisa yelled. 

"That's still mine!" Becky said.

"No, this time there's a sticker on it." Kisa replied.

"Then that's mine," Shirl said.

"Oops,"

"It's okay," Shirl and Becky said.

"I guess it's your turn, Shirl!" and they gave her the phone.


End file.
